1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display device generally includes a thin film transistor (TFTsp electroluminescence device (hereinafter, referred to as an EL device) that may be driven by the thin film transistor (TFT) and displays an image.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.